Choices
by 1DmusicIloveTwilight
Summary: Bella's a 17 year old that lost her parents at 4 years old. she has been living with Billy Black and his family ever since. Bella knows her "brothers" are werewolves and that vampires are there worst enemies. But what happens when Bella falls in love with a Vampire? Will she choose Edward or her family?
1. Chapter 1: New School

Hi! Im new to this so it might not be such a good story but i hope you like it. Please share your opinions on my story and tell me if i should quit or continue. :)

* * *

Chapter 1: New School

Hi. My name is Isabella Swan and im 17. Ive been living with the Black's since my dad and mom, Charlie and Rene, died when I was 4. I was to young to understand how bad and tragic that was and didn't think of it much when I was that age. I don't think of it that much now either, I mean I barley remember them. Charlie was a cop. He was trying to find a murderer when he got shot by the murderer's partner. When my Rene heard she was coming to Forks for the funeral when her plane crashed. I was left alone until the Billy Black, my dads best friend, took me under his wing. It wasn't until I was 10 years old when I found out they were wolves. Jacob ,my best friend that's like my brother, is going through the early werewolf stages. He barely transformed a couple of months ago for the first time. This sucks because I cant hang out with him that much. He's uncontrollable and he's afraid of loosing his temper and hurting me. But I know he would never do that.

I wanted to go to the school my "brothers" and "sister" go to but since I was being bullied there and my brothers getting so mad when they found out they almost lost it and turned into wolves.. I had to move. I went to a new school called Forks High School. Speaking of my new school, today was my first day at school. It was about 6:23 when I woke up. I took a quick shower and go dressed into a navy blue long sleeve, V-neck shirt with a white tank top under it. A grey light jacket some jeans and my blue converse. I let my hair just go natural and brushed through the knots in it. I went down and saw everyone eating breakfast. Emily was there too. "Morning Bella!" Jacob said. "Morning!" I said as I gave him a hug. Then saw all of my "brothers" eating all of the food and yelled "Hey! Some of us still need to eat too you know!" "Bella is right you need to save some for your sister!" Emily said. "Thank you!" I said glad that someone understood me. Emily was kind of like a mom for me. She is always worrying about me and takes care of me when no one else understands me. "Here Bella you can have one of my pancakes." Jacob said as he extended the plate in his hand towards me. "Thanks Jake. This is why you're my favorite." I told him with a smile as I grabbed my pancake. "Your fault for waking up late!" yelled Embry and the others laughed while I just rolled my eyes. Jacob and I have always been really close. He and I were best friends and I thought nothing could break that.. I was wrong.

After I finished my pancake we all left for school. When I left everyone told me good luck and to have a good first day at school. When I got there my truck made lots of noise attracting a lot of attention. I tried to ignore it and found an ok parking lot before getting out of my truck and going for my schedule. "Here you go dear." said the lady at the front desk. "Have a great first day!" She said and I thanked her a walked out. I got to my first class and went to the teacher and he told me were to sit. The day went by pretty fast I made a couple new friends their names were Angela, Ben, and Mike. I also met this girl Jessica but I don't think she really likes me so she doesn't count as a friend. We were all sitting in the cafeteria talking when I saw probably the most beautiful people I have ever seen. "Who are they?" I asked amazed by there looks. "Those are the Cullens they don't really socialize with anybody other then themselves." Angela said. "The blonde girl is Rosalie her and Emmett, the very muscular guys, are together . The boy next to them the guy that looks like he's in pain is Jasper and the girl with him that looks like a fairy is Alice they are also an item." Jessica, who was sadly sitting with us said. "What about him?" I asked motioning towards the only guy left. He was very handsome. He was the most beautiful out of all of his adoptive siblings. "That's Edward. don't waist you time no one in this school is apparently good enough for him. Ha like I care." Jessica said. I figured he had turned her down a lot maybe.

After class I headed towards my next class when I felt someone bump into me. "Emmett! You idiot!" the velvet voice that bumped into me said. "Ouch!" I said as I fell to the ground. "Im so sorry are you ok?" asked the beautiful boy in front of me. "Uh yeah im ok." I said getting lost in his eyes and feeling like an idiot. "here let me help you up." he said and extended his hand. I grabbed it and we both quickly pulled away when we felt an electric shock. I gasped and he suddenly had black, scary eyes. He helped me up quickly and then mumbled something that sounded like "sorry" before walking off like if he was in a hurry.

Well that was weird. Way to make my first day in Forks High School awkward. I looked at his brothers that were standing next to him and then turned around and walked away.

That was How Edward and I first met. This was when our story began


	2. Chapter 2: Bella's New Boyfriend

Hi guys! I am so sorry i didnt upload yesterday but i was really bussy i hope you like this chapeter though. Please follow and reveiw!

* * *

Chapter 2: Bella's new boyfriend

After my awkward encounter with the Cullen boys, I headed quickly back to class. "Ah, miss Isabella Swan." said my biology teacher. "You may take a seat in that table. Your lab partner, who sits next to you, is Edward Cullen. He had to leave today early but you could work with another group for today if you'd like." He said gesturing to the only empty table. It took me a minute to process what he just said about me and Edward working together. "Its fine. I can work alone." I managed to choke out through grinded teeth. I knew what Edward was. He was a "_cold one". _since my "brothers" are werewolves I am supposed to hate vamp- the cold ones just as much as they do- But I just cant. Just remembering Edwards perfect, pale face. His eyes… before they turned a midnight, scary black. The way his velvet voice sounded so beautiful. How… Whoa! Bella calm down! I had to mentally remind myself that I couldn't love him. But I do. I- I'm falling for Edward Cullen.

The bell rang bringing me back to reality and I grabbed my books and left for my next class. Somehow I survived gym with ought tripping over my self and soon enough it was home. I didn't want to face my brothers, especially Jacob. He would be the first to pick up that something was bothering me. Usually I can tell him anything but this. He would flip if he found out I have a huge crush on a vampire. I took a deep breath and walked into the little red house. "Hey guys, bye guys!" I said as I headed to my room. "Bells Wait!" Jacob said. Crap, so much for avoiding my family. "yeah?" I tried to say as normal as I could. "How was your first day of school?" Billy asked me and I froze. Was that a trick question? "G-good." I said and I mentally slapped myself for letting my voice come out uneven. "Did something happen?" asked Jacob getting over protective like always. "No." I lied trying to keep my answer as simple and short as possible. "ok." Billy said and I rushed out of the room.

The next morning I had accepted my feelings for Edward and knew that they didn't matter. I mean why would he ever be interested in someone so plain when he could have any girl he wanted? I got ready for school and headed to the kitchen. Trying to avoid my "brothers" I went strait to the door. "bye guys late for school." I said on my way out and thankfully the only thing they said was "have a great day!" or "Bye Bella!" I sighed in relief and left for school in my truck. Most of the day went by fast and then I got to biology…the class I had with Edward. He was already sitting there. And I went to my seat slowly.

I looked down until I heard him speak. "I know you know what we are." he said in a calm cold voice. "So?" I asked. "So… why aren't you bothered by sitting next to me?" he asked. " I don't care if your enemies with my brothers." I told him. "aren't you afraid of being so close to me?" he asked I could tell he really was curious. "you're not the first monster ive met" I reminded him. He was about to say something but he was cut off by the teacher. Our teacher explained our new lab and we had to get to work. "ladies first" he said pushing the microscope towards me. "ok." "So you have no problem with his?." he told me. "Nope. Not at all. Does that bother you?" I asked putting my eyes into the microscope. "No. Im actually quite relieved." he said with a chuckle. I wrote down the answer on the sheet of paper before I spoke. "Then why did you run off like that yesterday? Your eyes turned scary black." I said. "I thought you said you weren't scared." h said. " Im not im just saying that's what they- oh you read minds you know what I mean!" I said. "Well for some annoying reason. I cant read yours." he admitted while writing down another answer. "I can hear everyone's thoughts except yours." he repeated. "That's weird… Hey you never answered my question!" I reminded him. "Well for some reason I was able to smell your blood even over the dog stench your brother leave on you and…" his voice trailed off." "What? And what?" I questioned him getting anxious. "your blood is very… appealing to me. If I didn't get out of there I wouldn't have been able to control myself." he said and I could hear shame in his voice. "Oh…" I said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." he said now both shame and guilt in his voice. His perfect velvet voice. Without thinking I reached for his hand wanting to comfort him. "Its ok. Im not afraid. don't feel bad." then realizing our hands touching I blushed a light pink and we both pulled away. "sorry." I said looking down. "No. its fine but I just don't want you to get the wrong idea, but if your smart you'll stay away from me. For reasons you can imagine.." he said. I was about to speak but then the bell rang and he got up to leave. "Good bye Bella." he said and left.

Gym was horrible but soon enough I was walking out the school doors and heading toward my rusty old truck. "Hello." I heard a velvet voice I wasn't expecting to hear. I jumped. "Oh my- oh its you. Edward your mood swings are so confusing! I thought you said you didn't want to be friends." I said in a emotionless voice, though I had butterflies in my stomach. "No. I said we shouldn't be friends. Not that I didn't want to be friends." he corrected me. We stopped walking once we got to my truck. "what does that mean?" I asked still confused. "It means I know I shouldn't feel this way about you but I do. And like I said earlier, if you are smart you'll stay away from me. Because then I will not be able to help myself and fall for you more than I already have." he said. "well then call me stupid and dumb, because im not staying away from you. I cant." I told him. "Bella Ill admit I have a huge crush on you, which I don't know how this happened since I barely even know you, but I do. And we both know your brothers will never allow it. Neither will Billy or anyone in your family." he said, his eyes looking sad. "I don't care. I don't want to loose you." I said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. "I don't want to loose you either but there is just no way." he said. "We wont tell them." I said trying to convince him. He sighed in defeat. "Ok but if we get caught you do realize I will have to move." he said. "Ill go with you." I reassured him. "Your so stubborn." he said with a chuckle. "Ok." he finally agreed and leaned down and our lips met. After a moment he pulled away. "I have to go my siblings are waiting for me." he said and I nodded. "Bye." I said and he kissed my forehead then left.

I got home and saw Jacob waiting for me at the front door. "Hey Jake." I said trying not to meet his eyes. "Hey Bella…. What is that disgusting smell?" he asked sniffing the air. "Is that you? You smell like a…_ bloodsucker._" he said and I flinched at the word. "well you did send me to the school were they go to." I reminded him. "you didn't smell like this yesterday when you came back to from school. Have you been hanging out with one of _them?" _he asked with a disgusted look on his face and I froze not knowing what to say.


	3. Chapter 3: You Are My Life Now

Hi! I'm sorry I havent uploaded! But please read my new story called "My Little Part Of You" its a Bella and Edward story. Please review! And my shout outs are at the bottom of the page.

* * *

Previously:

I got home and saw Jacob waiting for me at the front door. "Hey Jake." I said trying not to meet his eyes. "Hey Bella…. What is that disgusting smell?" he asked sniffing the air. "Is that you? You smell like a…_ bloodsucker._" he said and I flinched at the word. "well you did send me to the school were they go to." I reminded him. "you didn't smell like this yesterday when you came back to from school. Have you been hanging out with one of _them?" _he asked with a disgusted look on his face and I froze not knowing what to say.

Chapter 3: You are my life now

"Bella!"

"Jake calm down!"

"Answer me NOW!"

i could see Jake shaking he was closing his eyes trying to concentrate on calming himself but i could tell it wasnt working.

"Jake! Stop! I'm not hanging out with one of them! Ok? Gosh!"

"Then why do you smell like them?!"

"Because Edward Cullen is my Freaking lab partner!"

He was still shaking but not as hard as before.

"What?"

"My teacher assigned me the seat next to him because it was the only seat left in the class! and we do a lot of labs in biology Jake. That's why I smell like one of them!"

"Oh... sorry Bells. You know how we get when we-"

he started to talk but I cut him off.

"Yeah I know it's a _wolf thing_, I get it Jake."

"Thanks for understanding Bella. But could you please take a shower you really smell like them."

i simply nodded and ran into the house. i slid down my door, my heart still pounding. Oh my gosh. Edward and I almost got caught! Now I know that we have to keep this a secret from my wolf brothers and Billy. It would be Jacobs reaction but worse way, way worse.

Just then my phone rang, making me jump. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful"

"What's up?"

"Do you think you can sneak out for a little?"

"well Jake and Billy are home and i think Sam and Emily just arrived sooo..."

"Say that your going to a Angela's house."

"Ok. Were do you want me to meet you at?"

"Do you know were the treaty line is?"

"Yes."

"Just pass that line and keep walking. You'll see me. Ok?"

"Ok. im on my way."

I hung up the phone and when i turned around i met face to face with Jacob. I jumped startled.

"Jake! Dont do that!"

"Where are you going?"

"Umm I was going to go meet up with Angela. She's a friend i made at school."

"Where you guys going?"

"probably staying at her house i guess..."

"Did you shower? You still smell horrible."

"I'll shower when i get back ok? I'm pretty sure her Human nose wont mind."

Jake was getting really annoying and my sarcasm in my last sentence made his see how much he was bugging me. He softened up and smiled.

"Have fun Bells."

"Thanks Jake. See ya."

I left and right after a passed the treaty line I saw Edward. He walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Hello."

"Where we going?"

"You'll see, just hold on tightly."

"What do you m-"

I was cut off midway through my sentence as he grabbed my hand and swung me onto his back.

He started running vampire speed through the woods and were in our destination before i could even react to what was going on.

"We're here."

He said as he put me down. We were in a beautiful meadow . I looked over at him to see he was still standing in the shade.

"Can i show you something, a vampire thing that happens when we are in the sun?"

"As long as you don't go into ashes, sure"

I said with a smile and he chuckled.

"Thats just a myth. Bella do you want to see what really happens when we go into the sun?"

"Yes."

He walked out of the shadows and into the sun. His skin was like a million diamonds shinning. It was the most beautiful thing i have ever seen. He walked over to me and i sat in his lap, my head resting in his chest, as he played with my hair.

"Thats amazing how you can do that."

I said. and he took my hand.

"Bella. can i ask you something?"

I simply nodded.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Words can't describe how I feel about you Edward. I love you a lot. I never even thought i could love someone as much as i love you. Just the thought off being away from you hurts me."

"Bella, you are my only reason for staying alive, if that's what i even am. You are my life now. I love you so much more than you can imagine."

I looked up and he leaned down to kiss me. I instantly kissed back. His cold and smooth lips moving with mine was the best feeling in the world. But too soon he pulled away. I knew this was hard for him.

We talked for hours until we realized it was dark and we needed to go home. he took me back to the treaty line and kissed me good night. Then in flash he was gone. I walked back home and Billy, Sam, and Jake were sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"Hello Bella. How was your afternoon with Angela?" Sam asked me.

"Umm great." I replied

"Really? Because we called her to see when you were coming home and she said you never showed up." Billy said crossing his arms.

"Where were you Bella?" Jake asked and he looked furious.

"I..."

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter and i hope you like it! Please review! **

**thank you to AlyNody0209, Cullen , and immangel for leaving really nice reviews! **

**Oh and by the way reviews inspire me to keep writing! hint, hint ;) haha**

**Thanks for reading bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: I cant help te way i feel!

**Hi! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hope you guys have a great year! So here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Oh before I start the story quick shout out to**

**LuvVampireRomance and immangel for leaving reviews. Thank you both! Ok hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Previously:

We talked for hours until we realized it was dark and we needed to go home. he took me back to the treaty line and kissed me good night. Then in flash he was gone. I walked back home and Billy, Sam, and Jake were sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"Hello Bella. How was your afternoon with Angela?" Sam asked me.

"Umm great." I replied

"Really? Because we called her to see when you were coming home and she said you never showed up." Billy said crossing his arms.

"Where were you Bella?" Jake asked and he looked furious.

* * *

"I..."

Chapter 4: I cant help the way I feel!

"Bella!" both Sam and Jacob said while shaking.

"Im not saying anything until you calm down!" I yelled.

"Sam, Jacob go now! If its what were thinking I don't want you loosing control and hurting Bella."

Billy demanded and they both new it was an order that should not be questioned. They nodded, gave me death glares, and then left. I heard howling short after.

"Bella…'

Billy's voice was calm, but firm. He was not happy at all.

"You already know were I was , and what im going to say Billy…. Im sorry."

I said afraid to look him in the eyes.

"Bella, how could you do this to your brothers. You might not understand because your not in the pack, but if you knew how much this is going to hurt them…"

His voice trailed off. I let a few tears slip from my eyes before speaking.

"I know this is going to hurt them, especially Jacob, but I cant help the way I feel."

"You know I cant allow this."

"Why? Like you said im not in the pack the no vampire rule shouldn't be applied to me!"

"Bella that doesn't matter. Yes they don't drink human blood, but that doesn't mean they are not capable of doing so. You are in danger when you are around them!"

"_He _would never hurt me."

"You don't know that for sure."

"I don't care! I cant be with ought him!"

"You've known him for two days Bella!"

"I cant help it! it's the way I feel!"

"Isabella Black you will not see him and that is final!"

I was on the edge of sobbing my eyes out. Billy had never raised his voice at me. That hurt me.

"I wish I would've stayed Isabella _Swan!"_

I shouted at him and I knew that if words could kill, he would be dead right now. Billy had always been a father to me, and I loved him very much, but I was just so angry the words came out. He knew I loved my real dad, but I could tell this really hurt him.

I took my phone out and dialed Edwards number.

"Hello?"

"Edward!" I said still in tears.

"Bella? What's wrong are you ok?!"

"No! Im not ok! Billy and my brothers found out! They called Angela's place and she told them I wasn't there! They said I cant see you anymore!"

"Sh, sh, love its ok."

"No its not! We wont be able to be together! And you'll have to leave!"

"No we wont the treaty hasn't been broken they wont hurt us. And even if they do…"

His voice trailed off.

"No Edward! Don't even think about it! I don't want you hurt but I don't want my brothers and sister hurt either!"

"Im sorry I know."

"Its ok. But what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I kneed to see you!"

"Bella you know that your dad wont let you come over."

"My dad died years ago."

"You know what I mean."

"Bella…"

I was trying to convince him when Billy wheeled his wheel chair in.

"I got to go."

I hung up the phone.

"Bella when I said I didn't want you seeing him I meant it." Billy said with a hurt expression on his face. Probably from what I said earlier.

"Ill be 18 is September, ill be old enough to move out and make my own decisions."

He looked down into his lap and I felt horrible for pulling the moving card on him but it was his choice. Just then Jake walked in with that emotionless mask on his face. He used it when he didn't want me to know what he was really feeling.

"Dad could you give us a sec?" Jake asked and Billy nodded and wheeled his wheel chair out.

"Jake…" I started but he cut me off.

"Bella how could you do this to us?!"

"Im sorry!"

"Bella, he's not even alive!"

"I don't care! That doesn't change how I feel about him!"

"You are unbelievable!"

"I know this hurts you Jake but I cant help it! I love him!"

That did it. He started shaking.

"You what?"

I could hear the fury in his voice.

"I l-love him."

"Bella get out f here before I-"

I saw his image blur and I ran for the door I was out in time. Billy came in and saw he went inside and tried to calm Jake down. He managed to and Jake was back to normal. I walked into my room and saw my tiny room destroyed.

"Jake!" I started to complain as I saw my bed and my bed side table smashed. My picture frame shattered to little pieces and my clothing into shreds on the floor. The death glare he gave me shut me up immediately. He left the room and bumped my shoulder with his on his way out making me fall. That made me burst into tears. Jacob was never mean to me and he had never hurt me.

Billy tried to calm me down but I just stood up and left to the front door.

"Bella get back here! You better not be going with Edward!"

Of course I was going to go see Edward! Where else would I go?! I turned around tears falling violently from my eyes.

"Cant I say goodbye to him at least!?"

I yelled at him so angry that if I was part of the pack I would turn into a wolf right now.

"Jacob is going with you!"

"No I don't want anything to do with Jacob! He's hurting me just as much as you are!"

"I don't care!"

He turned around and Jacob was already there.

"Jacob go with Bella!"

Jacob still had that stupid emotionless mask planted on his face. Seeing him made me sob harder. He didn't argue with Billy. He just went and got in my truck and I followed.

We both rode in silence. The only thing that could be heard were my quiet sobs. I texted Edward and told him what was going on. We met at the school's parking lot. I saw Edward waiting leaning on his Volvo as we arrived he fixed his posture. When Jake stopped my truck I immediately opened the door and ran out to were Edward was and he met me, vampire speed, halfway. I was in his arms and instantly felt safe.

"Edward1" I said sobbing in to his chest.

He stroked my hair with his right arm and had his left hand on my waist.

"Its ok, love." he said in his perfect velvet voice.

I pulled away from him and looked at Jacob then back at Edward.

"I don't want to say goodbye!'

"Neither do I, but there's nothing we can do about it." He said also looking at Jacob then back at me. He pulled me into his arms again and whispered: "He wants you to leave now." I pulled him closer.

"No! I don't want to leave you!"

He kissed my forehead.

"I love you. Forever."

"I love you. Forever." I agreed and he gave me a quick kiss.

"Lets go Bella!" I heard Jacob yell. I looked up at Edward one last time before going over to were Jacob was. I got into the truck and looked up but Edward was already gone. I stared sobbing not bothering to make them quiet ones.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review! I know this chapter was kind of boring but... anyways please also read my other story called "My Little Part Of You". bye guys thanks for reading!**


	5. Authors Note!

Hi ok so im not really liking how I started the story so I was thinking of starting it over. It would be about the same thing (Bella being adopted by Billy when Charlie and Rene died and then her falling in love with Edward and having to choose between Edward, the love of her life, or Jacob, Billy and the rest of her new family.) But I would just start it out different. I think I rushed into the main part of the story and that kind of ruined it. So what do you think I should do? Please tell me if I should Keep it this way and just keep going, or delete it and start it over. oh and i would also change the name of the story.


	6. New Class mate and princibles office

Hi.. I know I haven't uploaded in forever, but please keep reviewing! Tell me If you like or hate this story because if you don't like it so I don't waist my time writingif nobody wants to read it. But thanks to everyone that has reviewed though =)

Previously:

"Lets go Bella!" I heard Jacob yell. I looked up at Edward one last time before going over to were Jacob was. I got into the truck and looked up but Edward was already gone. I stared sobbing not bothering to make them quiet ones.

Chapter5:

We drove for about 10 minutes and then I felt Jacob turn into the house. I was about to run out and go inside the house when I felt a big and strong hand pull my arm and I fell back into the seat.

"Jake, let me go," I said

"Bella… Can we talk please?" He asked. His voice was soft.

"There's nothing left to talk about. Anything I say doesn't matter," I responded.

"You know why we have to do this," he defended.

My head shot up and I looked him straight in the eye.

"Edward would never hurt me," I insisted.

"You don't know that," He sounded exactly like Billy.

"What? is he not the right _monster_ for me to hang out with?" I retorted, and looked back down.

"Bella I know you think you love him-"

I cut him off mid-sentence.

"I _know_ I love him, Jacob," I said

"No. You don't. Its just a stupid crush! You've known him for 2 days for crying out loud!" He said.

"Shut up Jake you don't know anything!" I yelled tears streaming violently down my face.

He looked out the window and I got out of the truck and ran into the house. I heard Billy call me but I just ignored him and walked into my messed up room. I lay on what was left of my bed and cried myself to sleep.

That night I had the worst dream of my life. I was in the meadow that Edward took me to except, it was dried out. All the flowers and healthy looking grass had been replace by dirt, dried up, brown grass. The magic was gone. Then I saw myself lying on the floor unconscious. I knew I was dead and that they couldn't see me. By they, I mean my werewolf "brothers" and my vampire boyfriend's family. They were fighting and I couldn't tell who was loosing. It looked even to me. I knew why they were at battle. Someone had killed me. I didn't know who it was though. I didn't think either side would hurt me. But yet I knew one of the sides had slipped up and I was dead. I was screaming at them to stop fighting, but it was useless since they couldn't hear/see me. Then came the worst part of my nightmare. Jacob (who was in his wolf form) and Edward were running towards each other. Just as they were about to collide I woke up.

"Bella! Bella are you ok?!" Billy asked sounding worried.

"I'm fine." I said.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until he asked why I was crying.

"Ive been crying all day." I said with no emotion.

"Did you have a bad dream?" asked Jake. His voice was plain.

I was still crying. I didn't answer him. I just looked at the clock. 5:30. I had 30 more minutes of sleep but I didn't care. I didn't want to see Billy or Jake right now. I just got up and left to the bathroom to get ready for school. At least I would get to see Edward.

I got dressed into a light purple t-shirt and some old jeans with my white sneakers and my raincoat. I didn't do anything but comb through my hair. I was about to walk out the door when Billy called my name.

"Bella, come here," I rolled my eyes and walked back into the house.

"Yes?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Jacob will be attending school with you from now on." he said in a decided tone.

"WHAT?! NO I DON'T WANT TO HIM TO GO TO MY SCHOOL! THE LAST THING I NEED IS FOR HIM TO TURN INTO A FREAKING WEREWOLF IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SHOOL!" I protested.

"No arguments now go to school!" he said.

I wiped my eyes and turned around. When I got outside, I saw Jake in my truck. We drove in silence, and the silence didn't brake until we got to school.

"Oh and dad made sure we had every class together, so don't try anything stupid." he warned. I blinked to keep the tears from falling and bit my lip to hold back the sobs. I saw Edward's car but he wasn't there only the rest of his family was. Alice saw me staring and gave me a sad smile and mouth "sorry" I simply returned the sad smile and nodded.

I had never talked to his family, but I could tell Alice was very supportive of Edward and I. Jacob pulled me into the attendance office with him so he could get his schedule.

"Yes?" the lady asked.

"Hi, im the new student, Jacob black." he explained.

"Oh, yes of course." she reached behind her and then turned back around with a 3 papers. She handed them to Jacob. They were his schedule, a map of the school, and little slip for teachers to sign. Reminded me of my first day.

"Um, excuse me Mrs." Jacob called.

"Yes? Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Actually yes, I am supposed to have biology the same class period as my sister but it says here I have a different class." Jacob told the lady.

"Yes, well that class is full. Im sorry Mr. Black there is nothing I can do about that." she explained, I was so glad I would get a class alone with Edward I almost jumped in celebration! Jake on the other hand, wasn't so happy about that. He argued with the lady but she said that his schedule wasn't going to change. As we walked out of the office I could help but smile.

"Wipe that stupid smile of your face." Jacob said obviously angry. I didn't say anything back, not wanting him to turn into a werewolf from anger. So I just enjoyed the fact I would have a class, alone, with Edward, and looked forward to it.

They day dragged slowly on but finally it was time for biology. Jake warned me again about not doing anything stupid, but we both knew I wasn't going to listen. When I walked in, again, I couldn't help but smile. And when I saw Edward sitting at our lab table, my smile grew wider.

"Hello," I said as I sat down. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hi," he said "where's the wolf?" he asked and then chuckled.

"In Spanish class." I smiled and saw that as soon as I said that his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Well I guess luck is on our side today." he said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Cuz Jake's not here? Yeah." I smiled.

"And because our teacher Is late." he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked confused.

"Because if our teacher, or your brother, were here I wouldn't be able to do this," he said as he leaned forward, and soon enough our his lips were on mine. I tangle my hands in his hair, not caring about the audience behind us.

"SWAN! CULLEN!" We heard a voice that sounded a lot like our principle's voice yell which made us both pull away quickly, and tried to catch our breath.

"My office…NOW!" he shouted.

Uh- oh….

End of Chapter =)

Please review! If I get 5 more reviews ill upload the next episode! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed!


	7. Authors Note! READ THIS IS IMPORTANT!

Authors note!

**Hi :) sorry i know this is not a new chapter but i needed to let you guys know im changing the name to this story. **

**The new title for this story is going to be called "Choices" from now on. :) thats pretty much it. ill try to update soon i promise. **

**I have been really busy lateley with school and i have a really important test called STAAR test and my teachers arfe giving us a lot of homework to review from. pluss i am working on 4 new fanfictions that i wanted to post for twilight. so ill try to update soon but no promises. **

**bye :)**


End file.
